Mother's and Immortality
by Writesalott
Summary: Alec rethinks his relationship now he understand what it means to be immortal. Camille's words running through his mind. Alec's mother really doesn't like her son's choice of partner but its more than that. She is scared of what the warlock means to use her son for. Just a one-short of what could happen after the last episode of season one. (Written before season 2 started airing.)
Jocelyn was finally awake. Clary had finished freaking out about it, and Alec was still mulling over Camille's words in his mind. He had always know Magnus was immortal. Had even joked with Magnus about it when the warlock had suggested his parents just needed time to come to terms with Alec calling off his wedding and kissing a downworlder in front freaking everyone! Alec shook his head, trying to stop the anxiety rising up in him just thinking about it.

The kiss itself had been electric. It was after he had pulled away and realized how many people were in the room that he had felt the intensity of it. So many people staring at him!

Alec had been looking forward to a date with Magnus before they had gotten caught up in looking for the Book of the White. Then to walk in and see Magnus kissing that vampire! Alec did believe Magnus when he had said his feeling for her were long dead. He had seen that in Magnus's body language when he had pulled away from Camille. Had seen that in the way Camille had been the one initiating the kiss. Magnus had been holding his body back as if stunned and appalled she had done it.

Alec wasn't worried about that anymore. No, now he was worried about something much worse. He was going to grow old and die. Magnus would still be young and able to move on. Love someone else. And one day Alec would be a trivial cliff note in the warlock's very long life. The idea twisted Alec's insides.

Was it so wrong to want the potential to matter? Could he-should he let himself get in so deep with someone he could never be that important to?

"Alec?"

Alec was jolted out of his thoughts then and saw his mother standing in front of him.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Can I talk to you about Magnus?"

"I don't think I have the energy for you to be any more disappointed in me right now, mom," Alec said.

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about," Maryse said. Without waiting for a reply, she continued. "You are still so young. I can't blame you if you have been taken in." Maryse remembered what she had been like at Alec's age. How she had been taken in by Valentine.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, you should be careful," Maryse said. "You may think you chose Magnus, but he might have chosen you. And I don't want you to get hurt?"

"You aren't making any sense, mom."

"Magnus Bane has a history with the Lightwood family," Maryse said. "Not a very good history."

Alec just looked at his mom. Nonplussed.

"He may be using you," she said.

"I don't think so," Alec said. He remembered the way Magnus has kissed him at the wedding. The desperate way Magnus had pushed Alec into admitting his feelings. The way Magnus had helped Izzy at her trial but given back the payment he had asked for.

"Just be careful," Maryse said. Alec waved his hand in an absent-minded way as he turned and left.

Maryse stood watching her son walk away. She resolved that if he didn't listen there was one other person who might be able to save her son heartbreak.

* * *

Magnus watched Clary embrace her mother. It was good to see biscuit so happy, but Magnus couldn't be too happy, even for Clary. Not when Alec was pointedly not looking at him. Magnus watched from across the room as Alec spoke with his mother. He wished Alec would look at him. With Alec would come over and talk to him. Give Magnus a chance to take that look out of Alec's eyes. That hopeless look. Magnus wasn't sure what exactly had caused it. His old feeling for Camille? Alec's sudden understanding of what immortality meant? Jace's leaving with Valentine? He knew talking with Alec was the only way to find out but getting to talk to him privately was looking like an impossible task.

"Magnus Bane," Maryse said, coldly. Magnus turned just barely preventing his jump of surprise. He hadn't noticed her come over to him after she had spoken with Alec. He had been too wrapped up in his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Come with me." Magnus thought about refusing. But what was the point? Sure she hadn't asked nicely, but he would never expect her to. She didn't like him, and the feeling was rather mutual. He sighed and let Maryse lead him away from the others.

"What is it Maryse," Magnus said, his tone bored. Who he really wanted to talk to was Alec. Why couldn't it have been Alec who had pulled him aside? Why was Alec still in the main room with everyone else?

"I don't know how you have convinced Alec you care for him. But I know why you have, and I ask you please not to bring my son into this," Maryse said, an edge of desperation to her voice. "He doesn't deserve to be hurt just for your spit." She throws the last word at him.

Magnus was no longer bored. He was furious!

"My relationship with Alec isn't any of your business," he yelled. Before he could think his rage carried him forward.

He spoke in barely more than a whisper, all the malice he could muster in his voice. "And don't forget Maryse. I remember." He paused letting the threat sink in. "It wasn't so long ago we were on opposite sides. Wasn't so long ago that I fought against the circle. Against you. Watched Robert kill the Whitelaws who used to run the New York Institute. And I was at the uprising, again fighting against you. Does Alec know that you were there? Does he know what happened? Would you like him to know every single detail of it?"

Maryse gasped, terror plain on her face. To her, this outburst did nothing but confirm her belief that Magnus was only messing with her son innocent emotions to get revenge.

Magnus's cat eyes glared at her. The threat plain on his face. She resolved at that moment. Her shame was not worth Alec's pain. She had one choice left. Magnus Bane stormed out with such force Maryse thought she saw blue sparks in his wake.

* * *

It had been a long time since Magnus had been so angry. It was so bright and hot. Like fire in his veins. There was no point in trying to talk to Alec now. Alec could melt his anger away it was true but not before noticing it and asking questions.

Magnus decided to go home. His apartment would be a good place to cool off, and if Alec wanted to talk to him, Alec would know to find him there.

* * *

Alec saw Magnus leave with a rather odd look on his face. Alec was sure the warlock was upset about something but couldn't imagine what it could be. He still didn't know what he wanted to say to Magnus so he let Magnus leave.

It wasn't long after Magnus left that his mother approached him again.

"Alec," his mom said. "I know you don't believe me. But I know I am right about this. I just want to protect you."

"Mom," Alec said, patiently. "You really don't get it."

"I know you only recently found out that your father and I were in the circle." Maryse began, but Alec cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it," Alec said firmly.

"I would just rather you hear it from me than from someone else."

"How about I hear it from no one."

"Alright," Maryse said giving up. "Just please don't think too badly of your parents. We aren't perfect, but we love you." She left with the oddest expression on her face Alec thought. Like she was resigned to the worst. Like she had lost.

Alec sighed. He needed to talk to Magnus. His mother was being so weird but he didn't care. He knew Valentine had the mortal cup. His parabatai was in mortal danger. His relationship was doomed. They were all probably going to end up fighting Valentine's arm of dark shadowhunters. He might die. Actually, he would die, and that's why his relationship was doomed.

He knew so many things he wished he didn't. His parent's lives in the circle was thankfully one thing he didn't know. And he wanted to keep it that way.

Alec left the Institute and headed to Magnus's all the while thinking how he was going to phrase what he wanted to say. He had always been so bad at turning his thoughts into words.

He walked into Magnus's apartment just like he had the day before his wedding when Magnus's had explained the symptoms of love to him.

"Magnus?"

"You came," Magnus said, a warm smile on his face as he entered the room.

"You didn't think I would?"

"I wondered." Magnus come very close to Alec then. Standing just a breath apart. Alec felt the electricity between then and took a step back.

"Please tell me what is bothering you," Magnus said.

"I believed you when you said your feeling for Camille are ancient history," Alec began. "But she was right about the other thing."

"Just because something can't last forever doesn't mean it isn't worth having."

"That isn't-," Alec said. "I know that. It's just-" Magnus expression was so open and needful. Needful of the information Alec was trying to give him.

"I could spend my whole life with you," Alec said stumbling over his words. "And you would move on, and I would be just a cliff note. I could never be as important to you as you could be to me. It isn't fair. A relationship is supposed to be equal, and I just don't see how we can ever be that."

"I see," Magnus said. "So you want to give up before you even start."

"It also isn't safe for you," Alec said. "Valentine has already killed two warlocks. Your friend Ragnor. And Clary's friend Dot."

"I know," Magnus said. "He has been hunting warlocks even since he found out it was a warlock gave Jocelyn that protective spell." He paused, his face changed somehow. Alec couldn't quite name the expression there now. "I originally ran because of that you know. Dot came to me before I left, asking for help. I was so incredulous she was willing to risk her life for a shadowhunter." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "And I would still be in hiding if it wasn't for you Alec."

Alec's breath caught in his throat.

"I don't know what it will take to convince you how different you are Alec," Magnus said. "How you make me feel. Immortals we petrify, you know. I meant it when I said you had awaken something in me long dead. I can't imagine anyway in which you are trivial."

Alec stood frozen, his mind was almost blank. This had not been what he had planned. Not his intention when he had come here to talk to Magnus. But he couldn't stop the warm feeling building in his chest.

"What can I say to make you understand." Magnus took a step toward Alec moving into the space Alec had vacated. "My every sense is alight when you are close to me. My skin tingles. My heart beats as fast as hummingbird's wings in my chest. I won't give up that feeling without a fight. But I have fought for you already." His voice now full of disappointment he continued. "I thought at the wedding when you kissed me that I had finally… That you were…" He trailed off unable to finished the words that now hurt. The words that mean Alec was his got stuck in his throat.

Alec was so aware of Magnus's body. Magnus so close to him. His every muscle, every nerve, every sense wanted Magnus closer still. Alec couldn't take it anymore; he reached out and pulled Magnus in, kissing him fiercely.

Magnus surrendered to him instantly, his hands holding Alec's waist then moving up Alec's body under his shirt. Alec felt Magnus's cool hands on the bare skin of his back, and a shiver ran through him.

Alec's couldn't stop his hands from mirroring Magnus's. He couldn't stop himself from throwing Magnus onto the couch and kissing him with everything he had. The sensations running through him were intoxicating. Like a drug, he wasn't strong enough to quit.

"Alec," Magnus said softly his breathing very irregular. Alec was kissing his neck and down his chest. Both their shirts lay on the floor. "Say something. Please!"

Alec lifted his lips from Magnus's soft skin and looked down at the warlock. His expression so vulnerable. So open and full of worry.

"I should give you up," Alec said. He had had good reasons for this he was sure but now, mind full of sensation, couldn't remember them.

Magnus waited for Alec to say more. For him to explain but he didn't.

"I want you," Magnus said. "Since the first moment, I saw you. Please don't give up."

"I should," Alec said again but with less resolve this time. "But I don't think I can." He got up off Magnus and sat on the couch his head in his hands.

Magnus sat up and put his arm around Alec's shoulders. Alec leaned into him almost without thinking, Magnus suspected.

"I know what you mean," Alec said, looking down at his shoes. "About how it feels to be around you. My heart, my breathing, my whole body seems to vibrate. But-"

"Why does there have to be a but?"

"But it won't be long until I am bald and ugly."

Magnus used his hand gently on Alec's chin to turn the shadowhunter to look at him.

"You will always be beautiful to me, Alexander," Magnus said. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Sure you can say that now," Alec said.

"I will always say that," Magnus said. "You have an open heart. I know the way you fiercely love your family. You have never looked at me like I am lesser. Never seen me as just a downworlder even when we first met. You smiled at me kindly and told me your name. You are not just totally sexy on the outside. You are gorgeous on the inside."

Alec didn't know what to say. The warm feeling was there again in his chest. Bright and glowing. He pulled Magnus in again and kissed him. Trying to communicate to him how much those words had meant to him. Alec's words would never be as good at expressing his feelings as Magnus's were but Alec could show the warlock how he felt.

Alec wasn't sure how long it was until they pulled apart. The tension and conflict between them gone the kiss had been deep and romantic. It seemed to Alec like he could have sat on Magnus's couch and kissed him until his lips were sore, his breathing forgotten and his muscles screaming for oxygen.

It was the noise of his phone receiving a text message that had pulled him back into reality.

"It's my mom," Alec said. "She been acting really weird today."

Alec looked up from his phone and was surprised by the honest guilt on Magnus's face.

"I am sorry Alec," Magnus said, sincerely. "That is probably my fault."

"How?"

"I lost my temper," Magnus said. "I know I shouldn't have done it but-"

"Did my mother accuse you of using me to get to her?"

"How did you know?"

"She came to warned me you had bad intentions," Alec said with a dismissive hand wave.

"And you didn't mention this because?"

"Didn't matter."

"Oh course it matters!" Magnus said.

"She's just mad I ruined her reputation in front of the Clave."

"No," Magnus said in a small voice. Lying to Alec would not be a good way to keep Alec. And he needed Alec. "It isn't just about that. She is right in one aspect. I do have a history with your family." He paused to read Alec's face.

"What kind of history," Alec asked

"Mostly me not liking their attitude," Magnus said. "Some of your ancestors were jerks just so you know." Alec couldn't help but laugh a little at that.

"Well," Alec said. "You can't hold me responsible for all my ancestors failing."

"Believe me, I don't," Magnus said. "I am not proud of how I reacted to her. It's rare that I lose my temper so completely like that. I just couldn't stand the idea of her convincing you I was using you. Convincing you, I didn't care." His voice broke.

"I know you care," Alec said. "Mom doesn't understand."

"Thank you," Magnus said.

"For what?"

"For not ever believing her," Magnus said. "She had already talked to you before you came over here and yet you weren't even phased by it."

Alec shrugged.

"I will go talk to her," Magnus said. "I don't want your mother to hate me."

"That would be more convenient," Alec said, smiling.

"Anything for you," Magnus said.

* * *

Magnus was not looking forward to this. Apologizing was not his favorite thing in the world. In fact, it was one of his least favorite things in the world. But he owed Alec this.

Magnus knocked on the door of the Institute. It was Maryse who opened it.

She obviously hadn't been expecting Magnus to be the one standing on the steps. Magnus saw shock and fear in her expression.

"Magnus," Maryse said. "What are you doing here?

"I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment." She just stared at him.

"I talked to Alec," Magnus said, then he plunged on before Maryse could misinterpret those words. "And I am here to"-he had to force the words out with sheer force of will-"Apologize to you. When you accusing me of… what you did. I lost my temper, but I shouldn't have threatened you."

"I-," Maryse said, speechless. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Alec would like it if we got along," Magnus said.

"I don't understand," Maryse said apparent confusion on her face. "Why-how could you care?"

"Why is it so hard for you to understand that I care about Alec," Magnus said. "Do you think I am incapable of caring for anyone?"

"It's just I have never seen you care before," Maryse said. "You have quite a reputation for it in fact."

"It's true for as long as you've been alive I have not loved anyone," Magnus said. "For longer than that in fact." He paused. "I am going to promise you this Maryse. I will never tell Alec any of your secrets. My threat was a hollow one from the beginning. Not even to spit you would I hurt Alec that way."

Maryse stood perfectly still, staring at him.

"I am not sure I believe you," she said.

"Believe whatever you like," Magnus said. He turned and left. That was a start at least. Building up a civil relationship with Alec's parents was going to take time. But Magnus didn't care. It was a small price to pay for Alec's presence in his life.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **The Maryse stuff was inspired by something Catarina said in "First Dates and the course of True Love" from the Magnus Bane Chronicles.**

 **It takes place in the Shadowhunter TV show though since I couldn't picture Maryse or Robert from the book doing this. Maryse in the book doesn't take Alec and Magnus's relationship seriously enough in the beginning to have bothered with this, and Robert just ignores Magnus. The TV show worked well though I thought.**

 **This is just a one-shot, but I have a few other stories set in the Mortal Instrument books if you are interested in reading more Malec. Thanks for reading! And please leave me a review telling me what you think. :) I would LOVE to hear from you! I just can't wait for season two!**


End file.
